kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
I Don't Want to Spoil the Party (Episode)
is the 3.5 episode of The World God Only Knows. It aired on October 20 , 2010. Synopsis After school, Mio gets tired of waiting for Keima. He is late, and she decides to walk back home by herself. Just before she gets to leave, Keima appears with a pumpkin vehicle saying that he has a suitable dress for her. Mio does not know what Keima is talking about, but goes along with his plan. That evening, Mio screamed for Keima and wondered how Keima could find out about the 63th Flower Event. Later, Keima appeared, and Mio blushes after seeing how Keima looks good well dressed and without any glasses. Embarrassed, Mio yells at him asking why did he bring her to the party. Keima explains that he felt that she might feel bored being in the old apartment and should occasionally join such events. Mio then complains that the party is on the other side and that they are at the backyard. Keima then tells her that he is not confident in his dancing, and was hoping that she can teach him. Mio tells Keima that the party is only for rich and famous only, and that she had attended many of these parties with her father. She pauses, not willing to talk more about her father. Elsie then appears and offers Keima and Mio a drink. Keima sees the way Elsie is dressed up and runs to her yelling at her for dressing up in such a fancy manner. While Keima and Elsie were arguing about the Elsie's dressing, Mio felt jealous and pulled Keima away from Elsie. Mio tells him that she will teach him to dance within 1 minute. She instructs Keima to take her hand, but Keima does not understand. Mio grabs his hand, causing both of them to blush feeling embarrassed. As Keima follows Mio's dancing instructions, he seems to pick it up really fast, as if it were a game for him. The two talk about the dance. Keima says he feels out of place, but Mio says it is normal for her, and that she danced a lot with her father. She paused suddenly, looking upset. Some people from the party came to the backyard. Finding Mio, they sarcastically invite her to the party is inside. One of them mockingly said how sorry he was to hear about what happened to Mio's father. He has also heard that Mio together lives with her mother in a apartment. They laugh at Mio's difficulties and rudely invites her to take food from the party. Mio becomes frustrated and mad. Keima asks Mio to stop clinging to this lifestyle. Mio insists that she is rich, and questions if Keima is really assisting her. Keima replies that she has done enough, and that her father must be satisfied with the way she has lived to preserve her memory of her father. However, Keima feels that she should live her own life from now on. Mio, in a flashback to her elementary school days, while her father was still alive. Remembering her father's words and pride, she insists that as long she lives the way he wanted her to, he will live on in her heart. Keima says that he understands, but he wants to see her smiling like the other day when she had fun with him. Mio blushes. Feeling embarrassed and betrayed, she punches Keima in the face, sends Keima flying. She yells at him, calling him a fraud, saying that he pretended to help her, but it was just a trick. Mio feels that her father has start to disappear from her heart ever since Keima showed up. Keima walks up to Mio, place his hands on her shoulders and tell her that he wants to live in Mio's heart. He asks her to choose for herself, how she wants to live her life. Saying that she can return to the world of the party if she does not want Keima. Mio hesitates, holding on to the fading memory of father. Keima leans forward and kiss Mio, the spirit inside Mio's body gets expelled and Elsie captures the spirit. The next day at school, Elsie thanks Keima for his effort in capturing two spirits, but Keima is completely exhausted after what happened the pass few days. Mio appears asking for Keima's hand. She drops some coins in his hand, asking him if she can buy a sandwich with those coins. She is not sure as she has never used coins before. Keima tells her that it should be enough for two sandwiches. Mio picks up the coins from Keima's hand, he blushes remembering what happened the day before. As Mio walks away, Keima caught her staring at him. Shocked, Mio runs into the crowd. Elsie feels sorry that Mio lost her memory, as she thinks that Keima and Mio could have gotten to know each other more. Keima however feels that Mio is better off forgetting her father and Keima, allowing her to live her own life. Smiling, Mio push through the crowd on her own and orders two sandwiches at the counter. Back in Mio's house, her father's altar is opened with lighted incense, signifying that she has accepted his death. Trivia *This chapter's title references "I Don't Want To Spoil The Party", a song by The Beatles. * When Keima dances with Mio, he recites the famous Konami Code (up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A).